


Твои шрамы меня не пугают

by SosiRyiba



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SosiRyiba/pseuds/SosiRyiba
Summary: — Ты точно хочешь увидеть? — спросил он, сглотнув.— Чувак, ничего страшнее того, как делают колбасу, я не увижу.Лямки ослабли, и протез упал на колени.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Твои шрамы меня не пугают

По-девчачьи он игрался с волосами, подкидывая два хвостика на ладонях, сжимая их и скручивая в косички. Пытался отвлечься, кусал щёку под маской. Из головы никак не вылетал момент, когда Ларри его обнял. В груди всё ещё бушевали чувства. Фактически, друг его прикрывал от возможной опасности. Но сердце не разум, оно не хотело думать логически и разбирать по фактам, стуча азбукой Морзе: «Это были объятия».

Салли сглотнул, из-под чёлки глядя на рисующего друга. Ларри требовалась модель для его портретов, и он попросил о помощи. Конечно, Салли не мог отказать, не мог бы озвучить истинные причины, и теперь сидел на диване и позировал как сказали. Ларри уже смирился с тем, что друг двигается, подёргивает плечами и вздыхает, касается волос и одежды. Ему нужны только ноги, а значит, остальная часть тела может отдохнуть. 

Играл громкий рок. Ларри привил ему вкус на хорошую музыку. Теперь Салли едва сдерживался, чтобы не подскочить с дивана и не двигаться в такт. Как и едва сдерживался, чтобы не задать глупый, совсем неуместный вопрос. Но чувства оказались сильнее, разум оставил позиции и отошёл на второй план.

— Ларри… — неуверенно произнёс Сал.

— Да? — мотнул головой тот, давая понять, что слушает, но не отвлекаясь от работы.

— Я хотел спросить…

Слова не лезли из горла, застряли где-то внизу. Что ему, собственно, хочется спросить? Он не знал, как задать вопрос, чтобы его поняли правильно.

— Да? — ещё раз поинтересовался Ларри.

— Те объятия… в квартире мисс Пакертон… Что ты почувствовал?

Ларри поднял голову. Его взгляд выражал непонимание, и Сал решил отступить, пока не стало поздно.

— Нет, ничего.

— Что я почувствовал?

Он положил кисточку и перешёл на диван, садясь рядом. Палец коснулся нижней губы. Задумчивое «хм-м». Салли следил за его губами, как они поджимаются, язык пробегает по нижней губе, и не осознавая, пытался повторить за ним.

— Я испугался за тебя, чувак, — ответил Ларри. — Думал, нам конец.

— А-а… понятно.

Салли вздохнул, мотая головой.

— Ты что-то другое ожидал услышать?

— Ты… ты просто говорил, что любишь меня.

— Да, — подтвердил Ларри. — Люблю. А что?

Салли бисексуал. И Ларри, узнав это три месяца назад, отреагировал нейтрально: не отвернулся, но и поддержать не попытался. Сказал, что ничего страшного в этом не видит. Но страшное есть — Салли влюбился в своего лучшего друга, именно в него. Как Ларри отреагирует на такое? Ведь Сал всё ещё не признался в чувствах. Друг для него важнее любовника, но с каждым днём становилось сложнее оставаться наедине.

— Ничего такого, — ответил Салли.

— Понятно.

Ларри вернулся к мольберту и продолжил портрет. Взглянув на Салли, чтобы избежать неточностей, завис на пару секунд.

— Чувак, — начал он, — ты не потому спрашивал, что влюблён в меня?

— Не-ет, — принялся отмахивать Салли, чувствуя, как от смущения кровь приливает к щекам, но благодаря протезу внешне он оставался спокойным. — С чего ты решил?

— Просто предположил. Ты ведёшь себя странно. Говоришь даже меньше, чем обычно.

Повисла неловкая тишина. Салли боялся сглотнуть, думая, что звук выйдет громким. Прикрывал руками грудь, боясь, сердце стучит шумно.

— Ты не стесняйся, — продолжил Ларри, утыкаясь носом в портрет. — Ничего такого. Ты мой друг, а я друзей не бросаю. К тому же, я правда тебя люблю. Не парься.

Стоит ли откровенничать на такие темы? Ларри поймёт, он хороший друг. Но подходящий ли момент? Страхи держали его за плечи, шептали на ухо.

— Ты прав, я влюблён в тебя, — не раздумывая, чтобы не струсить, выпалил Салли и прикрылся хвостиками от смущения, как обычно.

Он замер в ожидании. Ларри не отвечал. 

Послышались лёгкие шаги, какими умел ходить только Ларри. Ладонь опустилась Салли на голову. Потрепав друга по волосам, он потянулся к лицу. Он потянулся к протезу. Салли обеспокоенно схватил его за запястье, останавливая.

— Ты точно хочешь увидеть? — спросил он.

— Чувак, ничего страшнее того, как делают колбасу, я не увижу.

Лямки ослабли, и протез упал на колени.

На лице Ларри не дрогнуло и нерва. Казалось, он не удивлён. Его губы сложились в усмешке.

— А я ведь столько себе напредставлял, — признался он.

«Его не смущают все эти ужасные шрамы? И ожоги? И мой глаз? И губы?»

— Ты не удивлён? — выдохнул Салли, скорее удивляясь, нежели задавая вопрос.

— А должен? Ты не такой страшный, каким видишь себя в зеркале. Ты обыкновенный.

— Но у меня шрамы.

— У меня тоже есть несколько.

Ларри стянул с себя футболку и, поворачиваясь боком, указал на плечо. По диагонали к груди толстой линией перетекал шрам. Глубокий, розовый, неровный.

— Получил, когда катался на велике, — пояснил Ларри. — А этот, — продолжил он, указывая на живот, — от операции. Аппендицит вырезали, когда был совсем ребёнком.

Он продолжил экскурсию по телу, спускаясь ниже.

— Ветрянка, — проговорил он, отплёвывась от воспоминаний, когда ходил по школе зелёным огром.

Оттянул штанину вверх, оголяя колено.

— Напала собака, когда возвращался вечером.

Салли проследил за его пальцем, вырисовывающим узор: челюсть, клыки, — и заметил маленький, неприметный шрам, белую тонкую полоску.

— А этот откуда? — указал Салли на палец.

— А, это я пробовал готовить в первый раз. Поранился ножом. Чуть палец не отрезал. Пришлось ехать в больницу и накладывать швы. Теперь почти незаметно. Обычно никто не обращает внимания на него.

— Всё равно у тебя не такие заметные шрамы и не в таких заметных местах.

— Зато тебе не приходится комплексовать из-за большого носа. И ты можешь поменять маску в любой момент. Это же как лицо сменить. И цвет глаз.

Он помолчал.

— Глаза... Не знал, что у тебя протез. Ты можешь сделать один зелёным, а другой голубым. Или сделать красным.

Ларри имел способность находить хорошее там, где его нет. Это восхищало Салли и ещё больше заставляло влюбляться в него.

— Ты позволишь? — спросил Ларри, протягивая руку.

Салли неуверенно кивнул, не до конца понимая, чего хочет друг. Слегка влажные пальцы коснулись его лба и провели вниз, следуя за шрамом. На щёку легла тёплая ладонь. Салли смутился, отодвигаясь назад. Его лицо сделалось пунцовым.

— Не смотри на меня, — попросил он.

— Чувак, всё в порядке. Мне даже захотелось тебя нарисовать. Можешь изобразить удивление?

— Ларри!

Палец дошёл до верхней губы и, отодвигая её, проник внутрь, касаясь вначале зубов, а затем языка. Салли, не осознавая того, вначале лизнул, начиная посасывать.

— Я просил удивление, — усмехнулся Ларри и вынул палец из чужого рта.

— Прости. Я не знаю, зачем я это сделал. Давай забудем?

Салли притянул хвостики к лицу, испытывая уже не смущение, а настоящий стыд. Отодвигая их, Ларри вновь прикоснулся к губам, не желая оставлять их в покое и увлекая в поцелуй. Ему бы требовалось отодвинуться спустя пару секунд, чтобы не потерять желанное удивление на лице Салли, но остановиться оказалось трудной, непосильной задачей. Ларри целовал его влажно, глубоко, долго. Растворяя в себе и заставляя забыть о стыде.

И всё же пришлось пересилить себя и остановиться.

Глаза Салли были широко распахнуты, рот открыт. Плечи часто поднимались и опускались. Схватившись за карандаш, Ларри принялся за работу. И за минуту набросал скетч.

— Я на кухню, — неожиданно заявил он. — Тебе захватить воды?

Салли неопределённо помотал головой.

— Я захвачу, — решил Ларри, выходя из комнаты.

Любопытство переполняло Салли и лилось через края. Зачем Ларри поцеловал его? Зачем рисует? Какими глазами он на него смотрит, как видит его шрамы?

Поднявшись с дивана, он подошёл к мольберту и взглянул на наброски. Поверх его лица красовалась надпись, что вызвала у него слёзы:

«Я говорил же, что люблю тебя, Салли Фишер».


End file.
